Killed Badfic (Film)
The Killed Badfic pages list the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in film fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, and a link to the mission itself. Remember to follow alphabetical order, which does not count the articles a'', ''an, or the as the first word of a title. Is the fandom you're looking for not film? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. The Dark Knight Trilogy *"The Joker's Destini" - M rated. ** Destini is a happy girl, seventeen, living on her own.The Joker is a twisted villain. Everyone has a history&secrets even the happiest of people can be sad, especially Destini. On top of her emotional battles, how will she handle being The Jokers hostage? ** Mission by Tawaki. District 9 * "District 13" - M rated. ** When a prawn named William has gained citizenship in the small town of alaska and a cocky reporter johnathan wants to get an interview with an honest prawn the rebelious reporter stirs up some problems with MNU, William has to deal with it,Will he survive ** Mission by HerrWozzeck. Frozen * "The Boobs of a Queen" - M rated, closer to T. ** Elsa always dreamed of getting a breast augmentation and finally is able to get one. (Crackfic made "just for laughs") ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "Frozen to You" - T rated. ** The sotory of how the beautiful Queen Elsa of Arendelle finds love from across worlds. ** Mission by The Fisherman and Evie - written by Fish Custard. How to Train Your Dragon * "The Girl And Her Dragon" - T rated. ** Hiccup's daughter Kana feels lonely and upset about not being a Viking until she meets a lonely Night Fury and their lives change as a strong friendship begins. ** Mission by Derik and Earwig - written by Neshomeh. * "Nature Child of Dragons" - T rated. ** Hiccup and Toothless discover a mysterious girl with three dragons and one is a female Night Fury. Join them and the riders in new adventures and dragons. Also making new friends along their journey and finding other Night furies. (ToothlessxOc), (TuffnutxOc), (HiccupxAstrid), (HeatherxOc), and (OcxOc) ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. Indiana Jones * "Indiana Jones and the lost Relic" - K+ rated. ** "After last crusade, Indiana embarks on a quest he never imagined could happen...again. The Ark of the Covenant has been stolen. Now it is up to Indiana and a feisty 15 year old girl to get them back!" ** Mission by Kitty Callahan and Alec Trevelyan - written by Chatvert. * "Indiana Jones Dot Com"- M rated. ** Indy gets teleported into the year 2008 by an evil force. Will he last or lose his mind? ** Mission by Falchion, Rashida, and Sarah. Jurassic Park * "Bungle in the Jungle" - Adult++ rated. ** The second part of my now called "Horny Dinos" series. Lex and a raptor. Yay! M/F, Beast, Gen, Het, Minor, N/C, Oral, Ped, PWP ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. * "The Dinosaur King's Mate" - M rated. ** What would happen if a man was ship wreaked on Isla Nublar? What if that man stumbled upon the scientist lab where they keep the entire dinosaur DNA? And what do you think would happen if this said man drank all the DNA's. full sum inside... LEMONS! ** Mission by Cadmar and Orken 7861. * "Jungle Fever" - Adult+ rated. ** A horny raptor finds Tim and guess what?, hes male Anal, Beast, Language, Lemon, List, Oral, PWP, Rim ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. * "Jungle Terror" - Adult++ rated. ** Something I thought up in my free time. This is where Lex gets lost in the jungle in Jurassic Park, and she is found by some horny compys. When she gets that "calm feeling" I refer to a statement in the book. F/M , Beast, MC, Minor, N/C, Oral, Ped, PWP ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. Kung Fu Panda * "Chronicle" - K rated. ** Shifu drops a magic notebook, it lands through a portal, It lands in my world and I become it's new master and Po follows and observes me as I use the book to rewrite the world as it should be. ** Mission by Anneli, Cindy, and Xanthus. Labyrinth * "Two Worlds United" - T rated. ** Ancient magic ripped Sarah back into the underground. Sarah and Jareth go on a quest to save both their worlds. ** Mission by Dafydd and Constance. The Land Before Time * "Land Before Time: Littlefoot x Cera" - M rated (Legendary Badfic). ** This story DOES contain material some may find inappropriate. This is basically a love story about Littlefoot and Cera that contains love scenes generally considered inappropriate for younger audiences. Limited explicit love making scenes. ** Mission 1: Chapters 1-32 by Trojie. ** Mission 2: Chapter 33 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 3: Chapter 34 by Pads and Trojie. ** Mission 4: Chapter 35 by Pads and Trojie. ** Though the fic remains unfinished, it has been deleted from ff.net, and so is considered well and truly killed. The Little Mermaid * "Little Mermaid: my way" - K+ rated. ** Just something I'm experimenting with. If I get nice reviews then I'll continue. I put my own characters in the movie. The first chapter is sort of what happened before the movie began let me know what you think. ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. The Matrix * "Awakening" - T Rated. ** The daughter of the One. A newly unplugged hacker. Linked in ways they can't understand, together they uncover a secret that has been hidden for fifteen years. ** Mission by Rayner, E.V.L., and Binary (DMS). Monty Python's Holy Grail * "Blackest Knight" - fic deleted. ** Mission by Mortic and Elanor. Mulan * "Mulan and Shang 300" by Wills Lover - T Rated. ** Mulan is at her school soccore game and who comes over and tries to act cool ? reade and find out ** Mission by Cyba Zero. * "Parenthood" by Wills Lover - T Rated. ** Hi a stroy that is life thretining to Mulan and Shang R&R ** Mission by Cyba Zero. * "ParentHood 2" by Wills Lover - T Rated. ** the Sequal to parenthood one! ** Mission by Cyba Zero. * "Untitled 1" by Wills Lover - T Rated. ** What happens after Mulan and Shang? ** Mission by Cyba Zero. Over the Hedge * "Jack" - M rated. ** Caught during a food heist, RJ and the gang are plunged into something beyond anyones nightmare. Not for the feint of heart. ** Mission by Laburnum. The Parent Trap * "Opposite Reaction Same Result" - T rated. ** What if Annie had taken Hallie's insults the way she did. Would things have ended up differently or perhaps would they still occur. ** Mission by Selene and Kaitlyn. Peter Pan * "Disney's Nina and Peter Pan" - K rated. ** Once there was a teenage girl named Nina who dream about going to the place where she'll never grow up and being a girl forever. But when her parents told her to grow up, she doesn't want to grow up. Until Peter Pan came and took her to Neverland for having fun of adventure and especially starting to fell in love. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. The Phantom of the Opera * "Never Let Go" - unrated. ** Janessa Detris was not like any average teenager. She was abandoned at birth, homeless because no orphanage would take her in, and didn't have any friends. She thought that she was the only one. Up until she heard about the Opera Ghost. She heard about how he burned down the Opera Populaire, and relocated to Fantasma on Coney Island, where the love of his life died. Janessa thought that she was going mad. So, she traveled to Spain to distract herself from the matter. But it didn't turn out as well as she hoped. ** A marvelous train wreck of a story. ** Mission by Agents Derik and Gall (DMS). Pirates of the Caribbean * "Belle and the Pirate" - Story has been deleted/lost. ** Mission by Vaniela. * "Caribbean Bell" - T rated. ** The Swann Family cares only about, ritches, and keeping a good family name, never to get themselves tangled up in pirates, even disowning a daughter.When Pirates take the other daughter will the Swanns remain cold? Does Will love Elizabeth? ** Mission by Araeph. * "Maria" - T rated. ** Story has been deleted/lost. ** Mission by A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose. * "Pirates of the Caribbean The story of Jade book 1" - T rated. ** Jade Taylor had lost her memory when the ship that she was on went down. Now 10 years after Jade Taylor is so use to being pampered until one day when an old friend shows up and with him he doesn't know it but brings her memories back... sorta JackXoc ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. Sherlock Holmes (2009) * "High Sex" - Adult+ rated. ** Watson finds Holmes wasted in the bathtub and goes to put him in bed, but Holmes has other ideas. NSFW probably NSFB rapefic ** Mission by Kelok and Unger. * "The Most Important Person in his Life" - T rated. ** Holmes comes home severly hurt. Watson helps him and this leads to something more. terrible at summaries. rated T just to be safe. possibly M later chapters I'm not sure ** Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Kelok and Unger. * "Pea Souper of the Damned" - NC-17 rated (not sure why it is NC-17, but this was the original rating). ** A strange illness sweeps London and turns the city's population into a mass of mindless, ravenous cannibals. Holmes and Watson must once again rely on each other for their very survival ** Link goes to Google Docs backup of original fic, as original is no longer available. Parts are still labeled, but are in one continuous document. Part IV is '''NSFW/NSFB' due to bizarrely described Bad Slash.'' ** Mission Part 1 Part 2 by Kelok and Unger. * "Satan's Alley" - NC-17 rated, NSFW/NSFB. ** Priest Holmes is hiding a dark secret. Luckily, Dark!Watson likes dark stuff. RIDICULOUS AU PORN. Warning: You'll probably go to hell if you read it. ** That warning was by the author--not added by me. This story includes Rape is Love. ** Mission by Kelok and Unger. *"Turtles" - K+ rated. ** Two teenage girls find themselves very unhappy with Professor James Moriarty and take matters into their own hands with two turtles, rope, and the ability to make fire. **Mission by Kelok and Unger. * "When gods wish to punish us" - K+ rated. ** You should take care of what you wish, and Sherlock Holmes is going to learn it in the hard way. Sadly, it's too late, specially for Watson. Shwatsonlock. Slash. Angst ** Mission by Kelok and Unger. Sky High * "Love Me Like You Do" - T rated. ** Hayden Stronghold is the daughter of the Commander and Jetstream and the twin sister of Will. Unlike her brother, she has had her powers ever since she was only 10 years old. When she arrives to Sky High with her brother and best friend, Layla, will she get hero or sidekick? What happens when she caught the attention of one of the bullies of Sky High? ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. Star Trek * "Illogical in All the Right Ways" - T rated, with an M rated scene in Chapter 17. ** Nothing in the infinte space could have prepared Spock for the illogical-emotion-fuled-determined mess that was Seraphina Lilly Jones. Spock/OC Rated T for language & sexiness Give it a try, you know you want too! **Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "The CMOs Daughter" - T rated. ** Someone once dared him to do better and it has made all the difference. When he has the opportunity to do the same for someone else, he can only hope they are as stubborn as he once was. ** Mission by Sedri and Marsha. * "(Look at me) Looking in your eyes" - NC-17 rated. ** Slumping down, Bones mumbled into Jims' chest. "s'fuckin' good for a kid" ~ this is the first time I’ve written in this fandom, so apologies if things are slightly off. m/m relationship; light bondage; vague spoilers for new Star Trek film ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Star Wars * "Abbey the Jedi" - T rated. ** Abbey was a stormtrooper before she betrayed the Imperials and told their plan to the Rebels, and is training to become a Jedi. ** A potentially good story ruined by poor grammar and spelling, not to mention an utterly insane timeline. ** Taken care of by Kirill and Zug: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4. * "The Crab" - K rated. ** Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon just returned from a regular mission, but one Jedi is not so regular. A visit to the Healer's Ward might help, if they like it or not... summary sucks...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ** Mission by Elemarth. * "Deez" ** COMPLETE 7 years pre-TPM, Darth Maul is on a mission that will determine the success of Sidious' plot. His paired with his lover, the Sith apprentice Deez. Together they must kill to interfering Jedi............... DM/OC. No slash. No Mary Sue. ** Mission by Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame. * "Eternal Balance" - K+ rated. ** COMPLETED! Two thousand years ago, a being was created from both darkness and light to alter future events and prevent the rise of the empire. Can she help the chosen one finally bring balance to the galaxy or lead him farther into the darkness? AnakinOC ** Mission by Tawaki. * "What If?" - T rated. ** What if Darth Vader had lied and he wasn't Anakin. What if Padme hadn't died but she was a prisoner on the Death Star. What if Leia had been put in the same cell as her mother. What is in store for them. ** Mission by Elemarth. * "Windwalker: First Test" - K+ rated. ** Raised as a soldier, Kyra discovers she is heir the Force & must seek the only person who can train her--Qui Gon Jinn, her father, who never knew she existed! Also includes young Obi-Wan. AU pre-Phantom Menace. ** Mission, part one and Misson, part two by Ugolino. Sweeney Todd * "As Our Worlds Collide" ** Mission by Tia Giltine and Car'rok. * "Rope" ** Warnings: rape, sadism, torture, blood, violence ** Mission by Stormsong and Skyfire. Treasure Planet * "In the Eyes of a Pirate" - T rated. ** When Jasmine was ten, she met Silver, now six years later, they've lived with each other as pirates. When they hear about a trip to Treasure Planet, they end up meeting Jim Hawkins. The two teens start to become closer and start to let their guards down. However, Jasmine still is a pirate and soon she will have to make a choice of what it is she wants, piracy or a normal life. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. Van Helsing * "Moon's Daughter" ** A girl named Nicole has just found out from her father that she is a werewolf, or will be one anyways. As she's struggling to understand all the things happening to her, her father disappears. She must learn about her heritage and meet many new faces alon ** Killed by Vander Lorren and Therese Martin. You Are Umasou * "Forever Delicious" - T rated. ** A male maiasaura named Light falls in love with a female Tyrannosaurus named Suta . Due to Suta's reputation, Light is kicked out of his herd, nothing but his mate, Suta, and his adopted brother Heart. (PLEASE REVIEW :D) ** Mission by Falchion, Rashida, and Velociripper (DF). Category:Lists Category:Badfic Film